Undisclosed desires
by Vampiregirl616
Summary: Bella meets 'preety boy'. The only thing she hates in a boy and he's one - a player. Bella also shares a kiss with a stranger. When she plays 7 mins in heaven she is locked with her stranger. he looks odly familiar though. Better thaan it sounds : AH,OOC
1. five kisses and seven minutes

**AN: New story! Again. Still i have not found my chapters for 'If Bella Answeres so bare with me while the plot is being sorted. Okay so my 2nd FanFic was supposed to be going somewhere but i didn't see the point so i called it a One-Shot. Anyway New story. This story was created for the wonderful saviour that is Jackson. He gave me this idea so all Thanks go to you. X  
As usual i dont know what to write, so as usual will be filled with my classic rambaling :)  
Man have any of you guys heard Muse, LostProphets or 3 Doors Down? Don't they just rock! :)  
Anyway what are you doing? You have a story to read dont you?  
Haha! :L  
Love and Emmett hug for anyone who reviews :)**

**All Human and OOC. No one is related. :)**

**Disclaimer: Characters - No, Twilight - No, Settings - No, The plot - yes! Edward Cullen - I wish :)**

** :) BPOV (:  
**

"Alice. I know I'm not the fashionably conscience friend you want but seriously, how many times do we have to do these bloody make overs?"

"My dear, dear Bella. You will continue getting beautified by me until you learn how to get yourself ready appropriately for public."

"oh because these skimpy little skirts that barely cover my ass and skin tight tops are definitely suitable for everyone to see! We're going to a college party Alice not a bloody runway walk!"

"Well, there may be a guy or few and I doubt they want to see you in a pair of plain jeans and tee shirt."

"Why not? If we ever met after the party that's what I would wear to see them."

"Bella I'm disappointed! You know nothing! First impressions – duh?!"

Alice was driving me mental today! We were going to a college party. I'm not even sure how we, high school seniors, managed to get invited. Something about Alice met a boy at a club, they got chatting. He said he knew a friend who was having a party at their college and Alice and myself should come along. Of course Alice agreed she wouldn't turn down a party if the host had three eyes, webbed feet and had been stalking her for three years. She would still go and still drag me along with her! Annoying little Pixie.

Alice pulled me pout of my reverie.

"Okay you can look now." She said holding a full length mirror up to me. As usual Alice had done a good job. I had a denim mini skirt just covering my butt, a pair of black strapped heels, and a black tee shirt that clung to my body showing my figure. I had smoky eyes and a natural coloured lipstick and my hair was set in waves. As always I looked amazing when Alice was done with me. I would never admit it though. Other wise Alice would be round every bloody day before school.

Don't get me wrong. I loved Alice. She was my best friend ever since I joined Forks High. I moved here two years ago from Phoenix. I used to live with my mum but to give her some space with her new husband, I decided to stay with my Dad, Charlie. Chief Police Swan. And I am the celebrity of Forks. Known as Police Chief's daughter.

*

" We're here Bella!" Alice called from outside the tinted windows of her Porche. We were stood outside a house. A very big house!

"Alice I thought you said this was a college party!"

"It is, silly. They borrowed Jasper's house for the weekend."

"Wow, this is Jaspers house?" Jasper being the boy Alice met at the bar.

"I know! Well, technically it's his parents and they are away but look at it!"

"I can see Alice!"

We started walking towards the massive house just as two figures emerged from before us.

"Alice, Bella! You came!"

It was Rosalie, The other person was Emmett, her boyfriend. They had been dating for a while now. Rosalie was in Forks High still too but Emmett was with Jasper at University of Washington. Yes! We did travel quite away just for a part but to Alice this was apparently _'the party of a life time, Bella!'._

"Rosie!" Alice cheered

"How Rosalie." I greeted rather reluctantly. "Hey Em!"

"Bella!" I was about to say how are you but my air supply was caught off from an Emmett hug.

"Hey how are you?" He asked what I was going to say. He then let go of me and I stumbled back. Emmett just chuckled and watched. "Bella, are you sure you should be wearing them heels? I mean no offence but you cant what on a flat surface in the best gripped trainers!" He said whilst trying to hold back a laugh.

"Ha Ha Emmett. If you want to blame anyone for me falling and breaking my neck tonight. Blame Alice not the shoes."

"Another make over?"

I nodded. Rose and Alice finished talking too and the four of us headed inside. Emmett and Rosalie went back to mingling with Emmett's friends from college. Alice dragged me off to get a drink before we returned to Rose again. Emmett was friends with Jasper so Alice spent most of her time with them. Even to me it was obvious Alice liked him from the start. Alice didn't stop going on about him and his 'southern charm' as she puts it.

Suddenly the music got louder and some of the people moaned as others cheered. I recognized the song from my favourite band. Muse was blasting through the speakers and I started mouthing the words. Emmett was looking at me with a disgusted face.

"What?"

"You like this?" He asked pointing to one of the overly large speakers. He was shouting over the music but Emmett's booming voice was no match to the base and heavy riffs.

"Yes! Their my favourite band."

"Ugh! You listen to the same crap as Pretty boy!"

"Who?"

Then Emmett whipped his head round and shouted -

"Oi! Masen! Get your pretty, bad-tasting-music-ass over here!"

I presumed he replied but I dint hear over the lyrics.

"Because I found someone who like this same emo shit as you!" He shouted back.

"Muse aren't emo!" I shouted at him and realised my voice was being echoed. I looked past Emmett to see a boy, who was by far the best looking man ever! He had a pair of loose hanging jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. The shirt stuck to his arms tight so that it emphasized the size of his muscular arms. His face was perfect with the perfect features and his eyes. They sparkled green, so bright and deep. Then his hair it was bronze coloured and in a tussled, scruffy but sexy style.

I realised I was staring after some time and that I should stop, the thing was I couldn't. He was gorgeous! Then Emmett broke the awkwardness.

"That's weird! Pretty boy just agreed about something with a girl, without it consisting of her tongue down his throat.!"

That was it then. That ruined everything about the perfect man. I hated everything about players! And he was one! Ugh! Emmett had to open his big gob!

'pretty boy' (I had yet to learn his name. Emmett used Masen but I'm sure that was a last name) looked at me. He noticed me looking at him and had a smug smile on his face. Ugh!

I didn't want to talk to this incredibly good-looking boy if it ended up in a make-out session.

I simply told Emmett I was going to look for Alice and left.

I went outside instead the cool midnight breeze was relaxing and calming compared to the heat and thumping noise of the inside monstrosity. **(That's for you Chelsea)**

I sat on one of the low patio steps, I watched as others retreated inside and soon I was on my own. I sat there for a few moments in silence. I heard the back doors slide open, and the inside racket got louder and then quiet again as the doors swiftly shut shortly after allowing entrance. I didn't bother to turn to see who was approaching the cool outside. Instead I put my head in my hands. Then I felt a warmer breeze by my ear. It tingled where the breeze hit. Then I realised that was no breeze.

"Why the cold shoulder?" A very smooth, inviting voice questioned me. I had never heard the voice.. .I would have remembered if I had. I was confused, I hadn't give anyone a cold shoulder had I? I turned to look who this voice belonged too. I turned my head but soon regretted it, my action lead to something totally inappropriate for a first meeting. Our lips touched!

I didn't get chance to see who this stranger was. Our lips met and me being the plonker I am spent too long with my eyes shut to realise he left. He went back indoors without a word. Shit! I just kissed a total stranger and he hated it!

I went back inside when I soon regretted that decision too. This just wasn't my day. I was pushed against wall with quite some force. I looked to see the person who had assaulted me! Mike Bloody Newton! Ugh! My only ex.

"Hey Bells! How you been -" hiccup "doing?"

"A lot better without you."

"Ah don't say that baby." I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Mike. Just get out my way!" I said pushing against his chest.

"Ah, come on Bells! I loved you Bella. Loved you and you broke me! You broke me right here." He said with a fist to his heart.

"How fucking dare you Mike! How fucking dare you! If I remember rightly. You cheated on me! With my best friend."

"Ah, come on. The past is in the past. Or what ever that goes! Come on! You know you want to." He started leaning in for a kiss. Gross!

"No Mike! You hurt me and now you have to deal with the consequences!"

"Oh yeah and what might that be Miss Swan?"

"Me." A different voice said. It was smooth, it was inviting. It was _him. _Oh shit! My drunk ex and a stranger I just kissed.

"Excuse me? But what have you got to do with my girl?"

I didn't want to look at this boys face. Not if he hated it when we accidentaly kissed! I just felt a smooth, cool arm around my waist.

"I do not believe you own this girl! And as for your 'excuse me?' I said you will have to deal with me as your consequence."

"You slut!" Mike shouted at me. "It's been two months and your already on the rebound with some pretty ass boy?" Wow a lot of people are called pretty boy tonight.

"Well she deserves a lot better than you." The silk voice demanded, charmingly.

"Oh and that better person is you is it?"

"Well she thinks so."

"Fine slut have it your way!" He pushed me but the boy who had his hand around me saved me from stumbling in these stupid heels. Who wears these sort of things. Mike walked off shouting after Jess apparently trying to make me jealous. But to be honest I couldn't care who he made out with!

"You okay?" The voice asked from beside me.

"Yes. And thank you. You know... for... uh... just now."

He chuckled, what a beautiful sound. "No problem."

I continued looking at the floor, saving myself from going the colour of a tomato by looking into the eyes of my kisser!

"Are you going to look at me?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Do you not remember what happened outside?"

"Yes, I do. But why are you embarrassed for that?"

"Because I kissed a total stranger and he hated it!"

"Who else did you kiss then?" He asked raising an eyebrow. What was he saying? That I was a slut!

"Excuse me? Who else? You may want to get around a bit, but unfortunately I am not one of them girls!"

"Well, You must have kissed someone else. If I'm the only stranger you kissed. You said the person you kissed hated it! If so then that weren't me!"

"You... you liked it?"

"Yes, rather a lot." I was stunned -I had only kissed Mike and that wasn't much of an experience. Ugh! He was disgusting! - It was amazing we managed to have this whole conversation with my head to the floor. I really didn't want to look at him, not yet.

"Okay, so I have to go. Will I see you again tonight?"

"Urm.. I don't -"

Then I was cut off. His lips were on mine. I was shocked! This though – This was amazing! You know them corny sayings about how fireworks go off and the world is on fire? Well … it wasn't that. No not that, but there was something. Something that made me forget where I was? What I was doing? Who I was? But never who I was with! It was utterly perfect. Apart from the fact this man who had such an effect on me was still a total stranger to me! Then the fact that kiss was so different from the last. This had emotion, I'm not sure what. Probably just wanting.

The kiss ended gently and when I opened my eyes, he wasn't here. That was the second time! Ugh! Then I noticed the crowd around the 'stage'. I went over to see the fuss, I looked over some boy's shoulder and what I saw was not good! It was Alice. What was she doing? She was setting up the mic. So I took this opportunity to find out what she was doing? I looked through the heavy crowd, looking for a familiar face. After a few pushes and shoves, I eventually found Emmett.

"Hey Em!"

"Hey Bells! Where you been all night?"

"Urm... I was talking. So do you know what Alice is doing?"

He just chuckled. "Yes. And I'm sure you will find out soon enough too."

I didn't like the sound of that.

I watched Alice as she rushed around and ordered Jasper around. Then Emmett's loud voice brang me to look around.

"Oi, Pretty Boy!" He waited but I didn't see anyone turn their head.

"Oi, Masen! Earth to Masen? Youhoo! Masen! OI! FUCK WIT!"

Oh, great he was calling 'pretty boy Masen' or the gorgeous player I preferred.

"What?" He asked rather angrily. He looked at Emmett and then looked at me, he flashed a crooked grin. Well, if it was possible for the world to crumble at your feet it just happened.

Emmett again brought me back to earth. "Come watch what's happening with us! I think Alice has some plans." He said winking at 'Pretty Boy'. How come everyone seemed to be in on this except me.

"Yeah sure." His voice was melting and smooth and just as nice as the stranger I kissed. It was strangely similar.

I was stood between Emmett and Masen. Then I listened as Alice let out a few 'testing' calls into the mic.

Then she began -

"On behalf of Jasper and Lewis (the host of this wild bash.) I wish to say a massive thank you for coming. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. There was whistles from the boys and a few scream agreements from the girls.

Alice laughed. "I will take that as a yes. Good. Now as much as I hate to say it but it's time for the dancing to end. Now most of you are going to leave as it is nearly three AM but the rest of you are staying and you know who you are.

"If not then it's" Please not me, please not me, please Alice. "Lewis, Jasper, Me, Emmett, Rosie, Edward," Whoa, wait a minute. Who the heck is Edward. Probably just some College student actually. "Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben, Seth, Sam and Paul." Few! I'm free to leave. "Oh... and of course Bella." She said with a wink in my direction. She knew how much I hated staying after parties they meant at least one of the four; Spin the bottle, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven or prank calls.

"Okay so the rest of you leave. After about twenty minutes everyone except the people on the list were gone. Oh and Masen. I presume Emmett put him on the list last minute.

"Okay people." Alice said after sitting us all in a circle. "It's time for seven minutes in heaven!" She cheered. I just groaned. "Okay so you all know the rules to this right?" Everyone said yes. "Except because I am Alice I added a twist!" Oh god. "This time the girl has to go in first blindfolded and wait thirty seconds for the boy to go in. Okay?" Every one nodded.

First up it was Rosalie, when she had gone in. Alice chose Mike to go in with her. They were in their for exactly seven minutes, not a second longer, before Rosalie came out gagging. I thanked Alice for not making me go in with Mike.

"Okay." Rosalie announced. "Alice and Em."

"Dude, you boyfriend and your best mate. Good decision?" Eric asked. Rosie thought this through.

"I trust them."

Their closet time ended with Alice and Emmett coming out laughing. Everyone looked at them in confusion until Alice confessed.

"Just … been … sharing … some Rosalie … stories." She managed between giggles.

Rosalie looked them both in the eye. "We will talk about this later."

"Okay, okay! But its my turn now." Emmett said.

He scanned the circle before laying eyes on me.

"Bella." He said with a smirk on his face.

I was about to argue when Emmett shook his head and pointed to the closet. I huffed and then walked in. I wouldn't win.

I found the blindfold on the floor. It was a bare closet with absolutely nothing in it. I slipped the blindfold over my eyes and sat and waited. I knew that if I paced or even just stood I would fall. Even if there was nothing to fall on.

Then the door clicked and I kew someone was coming in. Then it shut close leaving me and the boy in here alone. Two heavy footseps and he was right in front of me. I could feel it.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Why the cold shoulder?" No not him, not that stranger. Was my stranger that mysterious Edward?

"I... I." Then he done it again. He kissed me. When the kissed finished. I was just stood there dumbstruck. The only difference was this time he didn't or couldn't leave.

I slowly lifted the blindfold from my face to see the face of my stranger. As I gently lifted my eyelids, I looked at the boy in shock. I could only just make him out in the darkness but the line of light from the bottom of the door, where the room next door reflected in here, was enough to figure it out.

I looked. No way was my same stranger, the player. My stranger was pretty boy Masen.

"Masen?" I asked looking at him.

He chuckled. What possibly be funny now?

"No, Masen is my last name, it's just Emmett's nickname. My first name is Edward."

Oh! Now it made sense!

"Oh, Well. That makes better sense."

He laughed again. I like that sound.

"So, since we are playing seven minutes in heaven do I get another kiss?"

He had to ruin it by reminding me. I hate players!

"Definatly not!"

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy the last three enough."

"Well, that was before I knew my stanger was the player!"

"Your stranger?" He asked.

Did I say that out loud.

"I meant the stranger... who … urm … kissed me."

"Sure you did." he snorted. "So you don't dig players huh?"

"Definatly no! You lot treat girls like shit and then expect us to worship the ground you walk on and stick our tongues down your throat, all while you plan to meat up with the head cheerleader after school. Ugh!"

"Sorry if you dont like my ways."

"They're disgusting!"

"Oh well. Guess those three kisses tonight were pointless." He said. I couldn't take this. If i had only been in here three minutes, i didn't give a shit! I was leaving. Now! I'd rather have a more intellingent conversation with a pair of magnets!" **(Ha Ha. If you read Eclipse, you will get that!)**

I pushed past him and went to the door, i had my hand on the handle when a cool, firm grip caught my wrist.

"Where do you think your'e going?"

"Home! I cant talk to you, or play your bullshitting little game."

"But our seven minutes aren't up yet! And I'm not finished."

"I am!" I shouted in his face.

"Fine! go! But what about in a week, when you kiss your boyfriend or a another boy, whatever? Will it be the same? Will it be as good? As exciting? Will it be me?"

"No it wont be you, Thank the lord! And anyway, if i did kiss another boy and _if_ it wasn't as good. Why the fuck would i come running to you? If i did, i would probably catch you snogging a blonde's face off, before moving to girl sat next to her!"

"Whatever Bella, just remember!"

I hated to admit it, but hearing my name through his perfect lips, sounded so spine tingaling!

NO! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU HATE PLAYERS! THEY ARE AWFUL! THEY WILL GET YOU HURT! YOU HATE THEM! YOU DONT FANTACISE ABOUT KISSING THOSE PERFECT LIPS!

Before i knew it, we were connected. Our lips touching and my hands in his hair, grabbing and tugging! His hands slid to my waist. Also this felt good. Everything he did felt good - NO! Bella - you need to stop all thoughts about this boy! MAYBE GETTING OFF HIS LIPS WOULD HELP A BIT! Shit!

I pulled away urgently and he chuckled. He looked me in the eye. It is such a good thing the lights are dim. I think if they were bright and they made his eyes sparkle like earlier, like Emeralds. I might have just carried on kissing him. I relised then that his hands were still on my waist. It still felt good, i put my hands back round his neck and then slowly, another kiss.

Oh. My. God. I make this Five kisses with the same boy, i already decided i hated. All in one night.

I had stop! But how could i? Especially when his lips moved to my neck. He trailed kisses to my collar bone, gently and sweet. Then he made his way back, stooping on my neck sill. He started sucking and biting it! What was he doing? Giving me the most pleasurable time of my life. I wanted to hate but i couldn' lips found mine again and that was it - all sense of control out the window there.

*Click* the door swung open.

"What. The. FUCK?!"


	2. why are my clothes on the floor?

*** AN: Hello, im back. I know im rubbish at updating!My memory stick for my 1st ff still hasn't been found so dont be mad :( I am making it up to you with this story though, I so know where I am going with this. **

**I love you all, you are amazing! Wow! The new Muse album comes out today but I downloaded it Thursday! I definitely say listen to it! It is amazing. I loves it! **

**And I like to say happy birthday to Bella Swan! She is 19 yesterday (sorta, or you could say one in vampire years :P) and Renesmee was 1 the other day!**

**Yay, its only 16 days until my birthday! On the 30th of September Stacy Cullen will be 14! **

**Then October.... I go to Spain with my friend and her parents! **

**Then November.... well unless you been in a box for a year I guess you will know New Moon hits the big screen!**

**Wow! What a busy year ahead! Just got back to school! Wow, how I missed those sticky classrooms and sweaty teachers in chords! * sarcastic face ***

**Long AN this time :P**

**Enjoy your new chapter if anyone is reading besides twilight-saga-lover95.  Thank you! You Rock my socks! **

**All love goes to Jackson though for the plot and helping me write it! Love you loads!**

**Emmett hug for reviewers! ***

_**Disclaimer: Nope... I only own Jacksons inventive, genius, amazingly talented ass and the stone I wrote his name with down the beach! Ha-ha, you know what I mean Jack. Ly x**_

:) BPOV (:

"What. The. FUCK?!"

As quick as I could I pulled myself away from Edward.

"Oh my god! Alice? I...I"

Edward just chuckled from the other side of the closet. Not helping!

"Were you two MAKING OUT!?"

"I...er... Alice... I"

Edward chuckled again. "Yes, my pixie friend we were." He said casually as he walked past her to get ,out he ruffled her hair on the way.

Alice turned round as she checked out Edwards totally casual attitude to getting caught making out with a stranger! What was I talking about, he was a player of course it would be normal – for him at least. OH! MY! GOD! I made out with a player. Why does this thought always come to my head _after_ I have snogged Edwards face off! Way to go Bella! Einstein here! Cracking observation Holmes! You Idiot!

"Okay people. Edward think of someone for the next round I need to talk to Bella. Alone."

I noticed how Alice turned to look at me on Alone. She pushed me further to the back of the closet, she closed the door behind her.

"I cant believe you! You got off with Edward Masen! That hot piece of ass and you had him in here. Oh my god Bella! I told you today was a good idea! So what's happening between you too?"

"Whoa! Alice, what do you mean what's going on? He's a player, I was just a thing to him. He used me for seven minutes now he will throw me to the side, or I will throw him, whichever comes first."

"You What?! Bella, Boys with Looks like Edward don't just come along, your lucky and you want to ditch him?"

"He's a player, the lowest form of gentleman ever! I hate players! I can't stand them. Edward was... just... he just... oh he was just there, alright?

"Whatever Bella! I still can't believe your giving up when it's only just begun.

"Begun?"

"Yes, Edward Masen won't give up on you that easy, he will make it so you are begging him to come back, then _he_ will _dump_ you!"

"You tell this to me, but say I should be sticking my tongue in his gob anyway?"

"It doesn't help he is one the schools hottest boys. Obviously uni boys are better."

"Wait, he goes to our school?"

"Yes, Bella! Please tell me you know who he is?"

"Urm... No."

"Oh. My. God. He is a senior with us. The hottest senior! He was the one Jess fainted over at the beginning of these holidays."

"Oh. Okay."

"So. Go on!"

With that we both just walked out the closet like nothing happened.

"Oh, you were a little shorter than seven minutes, Bella. Edward not pleasurable enough, you went for Alice instead. But judging by the short amount of time spent in there, I would say Alice wasn't to good either."

Me and Alice looked at each other rolled our eyes and shouted in unison. "SHUT UP EMMETT"

It was his time to roll his eyes.

"Time of the month" he mumbled to Lewis.

After a few more rounds of seven minutes in heaven, we decided to take a drinks break. I sat on the sofa alone, drinking some water, I wasn't sure I could manage any more alcohol.

The others were crowded in the kitchen fixing wild mixtures of drinks made from the weirdest things!

I let my head fall back and my eyes slide shut.

"So, I'm a hot piece of ass am I?" I recognized that voice, the velvet, seductive tone. I was about to ask what he was talking about, but he beat me to it.

"I'm the lowest form of gentleman am I?" I knew I said that earlier to Alice. He was listening! Oh, mother of lord!

"I was just there, was I?

"Don't know who I am, do you?"

"schools hottest senior, am I?" Metal note: kill Alice.

"I wasn't pleasurable enough for you?" Metal note: Kill Alice and Emmett.

"See, when we were alone, personally, it seemed like you were enjoying."

How could the others be so oblivious to what's happening, I turned to see if they were staring.

"Don't bother. Alice and Jazz are upstairs in private, Em and Rose went home and Lewis is crashed out in the closet. Anyone else left too. Which leaves me and you.

"So I was thinking since earlier you seemed to enjoy your time with me, then you said you didn't, I thought maybe we should have another try. You know best of three?"

"What is this some kind of game?"

He smirked. "If that's what you make of it?"

He then walked over so he could actually sit on the coach too.

He sat besides me.

"Edward, You saw Mike today right?"

"Who's Mike?"

"Oh, wait that was you who saved me form being touched up by Mike, yes?"

"If you mean that vile person who was trying to touch you and was like ' coz I left you, I dont have to deal with consequences', then yes, that was me. So yes I met mike."

"Well that's why I am not playing your stupid games. Okay?"

"Why what happened.?"

"He was a player too, except he said I was special, I was the one, I was his true love. All this other bull I was gullible enough to believe. Yes, then the whole time he was screwing two other girls. _That's _why I hate players. Alright?"

"Well I'm not like that."

"Oh, yeah sure." I said my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"No, I'm not, I mean I am a player but I dont stay in relationships, that way no one gets hurt." He said with a smirk on his face.

"That's almost as bad, you move from one girl to the next, no talking, just a quick sex session and then go to the next."

"Oi, I dont have sex."

"Of course you dont."

"I dont, doesn't 'sex' seem like making love, the girls I fuck I dont love."

"oh my god, your worse than I thought!"

"Jee, thanks!"

"Well, what did you want Edward." His name from my mouth gave me butterflies. "You, want a bloody award for being a man whore?"

"A man whore, happy that you think so highly of me." It was his turn to be sarcastic now.

We sat there in silence for a bit. I forced myself not to look at him. Then my phone saved me, it was a text from Alice. Why would she text me when we are in the same building?

_Bells, _

_Sorry about the short notice but Jazz says we can stay here tonight._

_I told you there would be a possibility, good job you brang clothes :),_

_I'm drunk so I cant drive._

_Spare room on third floor, second door to left_

_Sorry again_

_What's the news on hottie?_

_Love,_

_Alice._

Great staying the night in a strangers house. Yay!

_Alice,_

_Short notice okay._

_No news on Edward._

_I'm not getting involved._

_Love,_

_Bella _

"Who's that?" Edward asked.

"Alice, what's it to you?"

"Can't I be nosey? Why did Alice text you when she's upstairs?"

"To be honest I dont know."

"Oh, well what did she want?" The questions just kept coming.

"What is this twenty questions?"

"Yes, what did she want?" He chuckled.

"To let me know I'm staying the night here."

"Oh. Me too."

"You are joking!?"

"Nope." He said cheerily

"Well, how many spare rooms do they have in one house?"

"One." He stated

"I'm confused."

"Um, I will ask Jasper."

"Don't worry, I'll just text Alice."

_Alice,_

_There is only one spare room._

_Edward is staying too._

_:S_

_Bella_

I waited patiently for a reply.

_Bella, _

_Look in the room._

_You will understand._

_Show hottie too._

_Alice._

"Alice wants us to look in there and apparently we will understand."

Edward marked the same expression as me, confusion.

"Well, where is it?" He asked.

"third floor, second door to the left."

"Come on then." He urged me on.

We both headed to the stairs, when we reached the top, we rounded some more stairs and finally reached the third floor.

"Second on the left." I repeated. Edward nodded and went to the door. He opened it and it was huge! The walls were an off-white colour with a cream carpet. The walls were covered in CD's, books, films and backed against the one bare wall were two single beds.

Then I caught on.

"I tell you what, I sleep on the couch."

Edward yanked my wrist

"Don't be silly Bella, you will hurt in the morning. Come on, there is a perfectly comfortable bed here. It's not like we will be in the same bed is it?"

I thought.

"Okay. Fine. Just don't expect much conversation."

"That's fine with me. Can I expect anything else though?"

"Ugh! No! Your disgusting!"

He just chuckled. I loved that soun- NO! I looked at him, anger washing through me. I stared into his eyes. I forgot how gorgeous that green was.

He just stared back in my brown eyes his face was getting dangerously close to mine. My eyes just shut, trying to figure what to do. I think he thought that he thought that was a signal I wanted him though as the next thing I felt his lips were on mine.

What was it with this guy and his affect my self control always went. I threw my arms round his neck and my lips moved too. I put my hands in his hair, tugging and yanking at it, he seemed to like that, a small moan escaped his lips. He pushed me into the room and shut the door. It was pretty skilled he seemed to do this whilst still kissing me. He sat me on the bed nearest too us as we kept our lips moving. I couldn't help kissing him, I wanted to hate him but his it was like fix I had to have him and when I got him, I couldn't stop.

Edward pulled away and looked at me.

"So. Are you sure you hate me?" He said, it was like he could read my mind.

"I... I.. Urm..."

He chuckled again. "Good, because this would be awkward if you still hated me." He stated as he came towards me again. I couldn't help it my arms took their place around his neck and my lips were moving in synchronization with his. I was suddenly laying on the bed with Edward above me. I don't think this is going to end well but I can't stop. I really could just kiss this boy all day.

I pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Edward, What... I mean...I... I'm not... Wh."

I was about to ask him what we were doing in a very intense position but he distracted me with kisses, licks and sucks to the neck.

He just looked me in the eyes and gave me a crooked grin. A smile, not a smirk. That was it. I dont care what happens now, that image was burned into my brain. He was a sweet, kind, gentle person then. Some one I could see myself with. Not the arrogant, lustful pig he has been all night that looks at you like a fling not a girl.

He looked at me and begun the kisses to my lips and then he fumbled around for a bit, I could feel him playing with something between our bodies. I looked to see what he was doing when I saw he had unbuttoned his shirt and it was on the floor. Damn that could have been my job! That wasn't important though, not now. I was just staring at his amazing body. Perfect. His muscles outlined and defined by the moonlight shinning through he window. I just stared open mouthed at the man before me.

***

I remember Edwards shirt on last night, I was just wandering. HOW THE HELL DID IT GET ON THE FLOOR? Along with my top, my skirt, my boots, my underwear, Edwards Jeans and boxers? More importantly. WHY DID I WAKE UP WITH EDWARD IN THE SAME BED?

I got up and picked all my clothes up, I slipped them on and ran to outside to Alice's car. I would just get in and drive but unfortunately for me if I was seen in Alice's Porche I would be shopping with her for a year. Not a good experience!

Instead I ran to the boot and pulled out the few clothes I brang just in case we did stay the night. I quickly got inside again and headed to the shower.

I went to the one on the third floor just so I didn't bump into Alice or Jasper. I took off my clothes by the side of the shower and stepped in. I enjoyed the boiling heat of the water hitting my back as it eased my muscles. I was trying to recall last night. Not happening.

All I remember was Edwards crooked grin before removing his shirt, then I remember his cute, angel face as he slept. It was hard to forget either of these images they were imprinted in my mind!

I shouldn't of had so much to drink last night.

I stepped out again after washing my hair. I wrapped in a towel and realised I left my pants and bra in Alice's car. Okay this should be good. I quickly opened the door, hoping no one would catch me, I fleeted down the stairs for the second time this morning and then got what I needed and ran back up. I hit the last step when I saw two very long, jean covered legs.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure if I prefer you in your outfit last night, those tight ass jeans you had on at school a few weeks ago, this towel look or last night." He smirked at the last one.

"Can I get past please?" I asked not wanting to discuss last night.

"Urm... for a kiss." He said.

"Your pathetic." I stated matter of factly

"Hmm...If only you thought that when we were in that bedroom last night." He said still chuckling to himself.

"That was a mistake, now let me past." He just shook his head and eyes me up and down.

"That was a mistake now let me past!" H eyes me up and down.

"See now, pretty bella. I dont think it was, do you?"

"I... ur... yes! Now move!"

"A kiss first." He replied. I was fed up of playing his games. I turned and headed down to the bathroom on the second floor.

"Bella." He whined. "Dont be like that, you got to face me at some point. School starts again tomorrow. We will see each other five days a week. Come on?"

"No, and if i can help it, i wont see you five days a week. Not like you wont be too busy with your sluts anyway."

"Bella, I only go so far with most girls, you do realise you were one of the few 'sluts' i have slept with. Are you calling yourself a slut?" Oh my gosh! I was one of a few he slept with! I'm dead!

"Mistake." I repeated and went into the bathroom, slamming the door in Edward's face.

"Bella." I could almost hear the smirk. "You can't stay in there forever!"

I knew he was right, but i can stay in here untill he went away from the door. He would leave out of boredom sooner or later.

****

**REVIEW! It makes me smile :) I love you all! 3**


	3. Sneeking out, school and jacob black

**AN: Well it really has been ages! SORRY! School keep giving SOO much homework, then I had an anger issue and threw my laptop at a wall. Had to wait for that to be fixed, then I had my birthday! 14 at last! Then... We had a few family issues. Phew... I know you dont wanna hear this so thanks for _RogueRaina_ and _twilight-saga-lover95_ for the ideas they are much appreciated! ;)**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**Review for a Emmett hug! **

**IMPORTANT!: Story name change – This story's name will change form _My Stranger-the player._ To _Undisclosed desires_. :P Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Would I really be writing so sucky story if I was the amazing SM? **

(BPOV)

I quickly put on my fresh clothes and then sat myself on the toilet seat.

What have I gotten myself into?

A couple of drinks and I lose my virginity? To Edward Masen! A playboy player! This is so not like me.

"BELLA!" I heard bangs on the door and Edwards voice moaning and whining.

"Bella! I dont care how long you are in there, you will have to face me at some point. We have school tomorrow!"

Oh crap!

I didn't know what to do. He was right I would have to face him, I could at least try and leave that until tomorrow though? I looked around the massive bathroom. It had a massive white bath, a shower, a toilet and a sink. Like all bathrooms but this one was huge! The walls were a light blue colour and the roll-up blind matched the bath and sink colour and pure white.

Blind? Window? Escape!

I trudged over to the window and pulled the blind up. I got in a bit of a tangle at first but was alright after a while.

I pulled it up and looked out of it, the drop wasn't that high? Who am I kidding, Im Bella Swan, I would brake my leg if I jumped that. I looked around for another way.

Then my angel was so kind as to leave me another way. I looked down the tall wall and saw a vine type plant twisted around a gutter. I could get down there.

The window was big enough for me to get through, I opened it wide enough for me to hoist my leg over the frame. I got it over and then got the other one over. I was dangling from a house by it's window frame. I hooked one foot into the twisting plant, then the other. This was easy, I began to step down. I slipped a couple of times but no more than a graze would appear.

I eventually reached the ground and was free to leave. I cant believe Alice would be so. Ugh! I just cant. She was my best friend, she sleeps with the host, abandons me with some horny stranger and leaves me to get home by myself!

In the end I called Angela. We were reasonable friends. Obviously my best friend was Rose and Alice. Angela stayed after the party last night too, but she is sensible and din't get drunk, therefor got home.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hey Ang. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, your alright, just reading that's all." Few! That made me feel better, I would feel terrible if I awoke her just to ask for a favour.

"Okay good, well I know this is cheeky and all but do you reckon you could pick me up from the party we were at last night? I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"Of course Bella, I will be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, so munch Angela. I really need this."

"Yeah sure, Im leaving now. Talk to you when I get there?"

"Yeah sure, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye. Thanks,"

We hung up and I was left to wait for Angela to arrive. It takes about 45 minutes from forks so I would be waiting a while.

I sat on the doorstep and thought until I could leave.

I thought a lot actually. Mainly last night and the fact I managed to loose my virginity drunken and to a player! Great! Best decision ever made, there Bella.

I can't believe I didn't know he was at our school, how could I not notice him?

After a long wait, My ride finally pulled into the drive and I was greeted with a smiling Angela.

"Good Afternoon." She greeted me politely.

"Afternoon?" I questioned. I was sure it was morning.

"Yes, Its now 2:30 pm."

"Oh, well. Thanks for this Again Ang. I know I keep saying that but you probably had other things to do."

She just shrugged next to me. "Not really, just looking after Ben with his bloody hangover." She laughed.

"Oh, okay."

"So, Alice is still here I see?" She made it a question.

"Yeah, she bloody is! The lazy girl is still asleep though, and I really needed to get back."

"Oh, right. Not that I mind, but do you mind if I ask why you didn't wait for Al?"

"Urm... well. Its a long story."

"Well... Let's face it Bella, we have a long time."

"Good point. But the truth is to be honest im not sure what happened myself."

"Well start at the beginning."

"Okay... So obviously you know Me, Al, Rose and Em were at this party with you." She nodded slowly.

"well Alice had a thing for one of the hosts. Jasper is it?" She nodded again.

"So she was with him all night. I went off because there tonsil tennis was too much for me." Angela let out a slow laugh and then waited for me to carry on. Truth was I wasn't really sure how.

"Anyway I was talking to Emmett and he called over a friend of his. Edward Masen?"

I heard her let out a small gasp from beside me.

"I know he goes to our school, but I knew I had only seen him in corridors with girls hanging off his arms. I dont think he's been here long has he?"

"No, Only a week, Bella do you know how many girls want to be you right now?"

"As I was saying... I stormed off after finding out he was a player. I ran into the garden and a stranger comforted me. We ended up kissing and I never knew who it was. I didn't see their face." I told her the story of each kiss and the mike meeting.

"Then obviously you were there for the seven minutes in heaven and he confessed in there that the stranger was him!"

"Oh my!"

"I know, then while you lot left, me and Edward were staying there as Alice was screwing Jazz. She told me me and Edward were to be sharing a room." She had a worried look.

"Don't worry the room had two beds. Not, that we actually.. you know used them."

"WHAT?!"

"I dont know, we were kissing on one then when I woke up I was in the same bed as him, in nothing." She gasped again.

"I ran into the bathroom, got changed and listened to him banging on the door. Then it was too much, I couldn't face him. I escaped out the window!"

"Oh, well. That should be awkward tomorrow."

"I know."

_*_*_*next day*_*_*_

I woke up, much to my dismay, to Linkin Park blasting through the speakers of my small CD player.

I dragged myself off to the bathroom and took a much needed shower. I used my strawberry shampoo to relax me, washed and left the bathroom fully dressed. I had on my favourite black skinny jeans and just a plain t-shirt, my usual school outfit.

Next I dragged my ass down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Today was the first day back after the holidays. Yay! Just bloody brilliant.

I finished up and grabbed my bag. I was just hopping down the last stairs when my ride beeped its horn. I opened up the door and Alice was sat in her Porche. I got in and wished her good morning. Alice wanted to know everything form yesterday and the night before. I told her and she listened, she spilled that her and Jasper were dating.

Before no time at all we were in the car park. I looked out the window and at the school building, another dreaded term! I looked at the back and saw Emmett, jasper and... Edward! There I noticed him. He looked gorgeous, there was no denying he wasn't physically attractive.

"you getting out, bells?" Alice was tapping on the window.

I opened the door and stepped out. "sorry in a world of my own today Al. Not that i should be talking to you. Leaving me with no way to get home after shaking up with the host!"

"Look, I apoligised yesterday on the phone." She said nudging me lightly in the side.

"I know im teasing Al, as much as i would love to. I cant stay mad at you." She grinned widely.

We walked up the stairs and through the door. I went straight to my locker. Alice went to hers and then we made our way to form room. Everyone there was getting their new timetables for a new year. I picked mine up; English, then PE, break, Music, Biology, Lunch, Art and finally Maths.

After comparing schedules with Alice we found out we had English, PE, Music and Maths together.

We made our way to English \and took our seats. We had a little 'getting to know the new teacher' thing today so it was pretty laid back class. Next was PE. I hated PE! Thankfully Alice agreed to be my partner . Unlucky for her. We had a tutorial of how to set out badminton nets today so I thought that would be easy, just listening. Wrong. Coach wanted us to actually give it a go, so me being me, got caught in the net and all tangled up. Finally it was time to change and break was here! A time to catch up with Rose, Em and now probably Jazz. We met up outside and started talking and comparing schedules. Music and Maths with Rose and Jazz. Maths, Music and Art with Emmett. All together for Music and Maths then! The only lesson I was on my own was Biology.

We all made our way to Music together, giggling at Emmett's immaturity. We all took our seats. Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Alice then me. I heard the chair beside me and I looked up to see Edward Masen about to take a seat, I blushed as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, he smirked as he saw that.

"Hi."

"Bye." I answered, best to give him the silent.

"Awe, now that's not very nice."

"Neither are you."

Then I felt him very close to my face. He bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You didn't think that the other night."

"Yeah well, I was drunk. Which also make sit totally wrong what we did, I wasn't aware. I was out of it. You basically raped me!"

"What?!"

"Don't act all innocent now."

"No, I mean it, what!"

"Well, if I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing. Basically I was being taken advantage of. I do recall trying to push you off there for technically it was rape."

"But I didn't sexually assault you."

"Oh, so I just happened to wake in the same bed as you with no clothes on?!" I whisper screamed.

"Yes, well no. We were going to, but I backed off."

"You what?"

"I backed off. For all the reasons you listed, you would regret it in the morning."

"Oh, well, Im not sure I believe you but thanks, sort of. If you did I mean, I guess.

"Well, no problem, sort of. I guess." He smirked.

"Your still a twat."

"A proud, damn good looking twat, if I do say so myself.

I snorted, luckily miss Kirsten walked in.

"Hello guys. Okay, a new term and our project for the next four weeks will be Rock Band. This will be a chance for you to be in groups of three to six and do your own version of a song of your choice. Okay im leaving you to pick your groups. Five minutes to get sorted."

The second Miss stopped talking a racket went round the room. The squeals of excitement, Alice had already decided me, her and Rose. Jasper and Emmett went with Edward.

We were all really excited. Our group decided to do 'Time is running out' by Muse.

Alice decided to put me on Vocals even though I hated to sing, herself on guitar and Rose on drums. We were set.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me_

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me  
__  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh_

_You will suck the life out of me_

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh_

We practised over and over focusing on the lyrics this lesson.

Pretty soon the bell went signalling next lesson. Biology. On my own. Im sure someone will be there. As I walked into the room, everyone was against the wall, I joined them.

"What's going on?" I asked Angela. I knew someone would be here.

"Assigned seats." She groaned.

"Okay. So on this desk," Mr Banner said pointing to the front one.

"Jessica and Mike."

"This one, Tanya and Tyler."

"This one, Angela and Ben."

"Bye."

"Bye." Angela replied and walked to her desk. Who would I be left with?

"This one, Lauren and Eric."

"This one Isabella and Edward."

"Its Bella."

"I prefer to use your full name thank you Miss Swan."

"Whatever."

"Who am I with?"

"Mr Masen."

Oh. Shit!

I groaned as I walked to my seat. Typical Bella move I tripped over Tyler's bag on the way. Edward was already in his seat.

"Bella." He said and smiled. I just gave one firm nod and looked towards the front. Mr Banner stared the lesson

As he was talking I was taking notes. Edward suddenly noticed my attention as his hand slid on my leg, he stared running his hand down my thigh.

"Would you care to get off?"

"No actually, I was hoping where we didn't finish the other night."

"Um.. No!" I told him like he was stupid.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his hand began get dangerously higher up my leg.

"Yes."

"Bella?"

"Look, Edward. You may be a player and are used to girls grovelling at your feet and worshipping the ground you walk on but im not one of them sluts! I wont drop my pants for you. I think so far I hate you. So stop touching me! Okay?"

"Miss Swan. What makes you think you can interrupt my lesson?"

I hadn't realised I was standing up to shout at Edward. So the whole class saw my fury!

"HIM!" I shouted and pointed to Edward.

"Well You and Mr Masen can come back after school and sort out your differences. Detention."

"But sir, I was nothing to do with it." Edward acted innocent.

"Weren't you fuck! You were the reason I stood up and shouted in your face you obnoxious prat!"

"Didn't sound like it to me, young boy. And language Miss Swan."

Great today should be fun! Detention with Edward! I hate school!

Thank god it was lunch next.

Alice was outside my class after it.

"Hey."

"Hey, how was your first class alone?."

"Oh, I had company, just not good."

"Mike again?"

"Worse."

"Is that possible."

"Yes. Its called Edward Masen."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. I've got detention on first day because of him."

"What did he do?"

"He touched me up."

"Perv."

"I know!"

"And proud!" Edward called from behind us. Its amazing how distinctive his voice is.

"Ugh! Lets go!" Alice said. "Someone's back to greet you anyway."

"What?"

"Jakes back, Bella."

"Jake! Oh my god. Where is he?"

Jacob my boyfriend was back. Yes!. I cant wait to see him!

Boyfriend. SHIT! I cheated on my boyfriend how the bloody hell do you forget something like that?

"That boy of yours may want en explanation. Cheating. Wouldn't put you down as the type Bells." Edward cooed in my ear as Alice prattled on about nail varnish or something.

"Bells, is for friends to use and anyway it was a drunken mistake and when I explain it, it will be fine."

"Good, because I dont wanna do it myself."

"You wouldn't?"

"I bloody would!"

"Shit head!"

"Love you too." He said as he blew a kiss to me. Just to wind him up I pretended to catch it and put in my pocket. Then I put my finger in front of my mouth to tell him Shh. He just stared at me with his jaw hanging down.

Dumb ass. Now the boyfriend.

Great! Enter sarcastic face here!

*

Okay I know I dont update as much as I should and this chapter was the ultimate crap but its a filler and I needed to post something. Thanks for sticking by me. I appreciate the favourites and alerts loads! :) Really makes me smile.

Reviews do too and I am seriously lacking them ;(

Love you all.

Vampiregirl616. X


	4. the devil and the truth

**AN: I know is this possible for myself? Two updates in 1 day? - well OME!**

**So anyway... i have all the plot for this story, just gotta write it now :P  
**

_**Disclaimer: NO :(**_

**(BPOV)**

_Now to face the the boyfriend._

_Great! Enter sarcastic face here._

It didn't take long to find Jacob, with him being so tall, he was almost impossible to miss.

"Jake!"

"Bells, hey! How you been?"

He greeted me from the other end of the corridor. As I got closer he opened his arms and embraced me into a bone crushing hug, though not as bad as Emmett.

"Fine, Jake. Would be better if I could actually breathe though."

He chuckled his deep laugh.

"Sorry Bells, seriously though, you been okay?"

"Yeah fine Jake. I should be the one asking you. Where have you been?"

"Oh, dont worry about me, I was just playing with the bikes."

"Oh, cool. Nearly finished?"

"Yeah nearly, Come over tonight and check 'em out?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come in, its lunch and im starving." He said slinging one arm round my shoulder and one rubbing his stomach for a dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes at him.

"When are you not?"

"Hmm... good point" We chuckled down the corridor. I almost forgot Alice was with us until I saw Jasper walking towards us.

"Hey Jazzy." Alice greeted him and a hug too.

"Hey shortie." He said taking her hug and ruffling her short, black spiky hair.

"Oh, Jacob, this is Jasper. He's dating Alice now. Jasper, this is Jacob. My boyfriend."

They shook hands and said hello.

I dont know why but I dont think Jasper took a big liking to him.

Anyway, we were making our way to the cafeteria. I had a feeling this might actually be a good term. Well, that feeling was removed when Edward walked up to us. Didn't help that Jacob, Edward and Jasper were actually friends. As well as Emmett.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

"Yeah course Edward." Alice chirped back just loving my insecurity right now.

"Hey Jacob!" Edward greeted.

"Bella." He said with a smirk.

We were about to enter the cafeteria and Jacob was in heavy conversation with Jasper and Alice so I decided to let go of his waist and let him talk. Bad move, Edward decided to fill the space.

"Jacob the boyfriend huh? Well not for long."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" I half shouted at him as we walked through the doors.

"Wait until he finds out your dirty little secret."

"But you said it yourself.. We didn't... do anything."

"Oh no but I presume he is still not okay with your tongue in my mouth hey?"

"Just let me tell him, okay? Don't get there first."

"Oh, dont worry, id much rather see you suffer." He smirked as we sat down. I now wasn't hungry at all. In fact I felt sick, I had to tell Jake about me and Edward ans soon! How though?

Tonight

I decided to join the conversation as it looked like I spaced out for a while. Then I wished I didn't.

"Yeah, cheating on my partners is a real bad thing I think." Edward said whilst eyeing me.

"Your the one to talk." I scoffed.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come, Edward. Your the schools biggest player and you've been here a few weeks."

"Well, your just as bad."

"What?!" Jacob questioned.

I gave Edward 'the look' he soon shut up.

"Nothing, just winding little 'ole Bella up here."

"Fine." Jacob huffed.

I spaced out again pretty soon until I heard the bell go again, all too soon, telling me that I had Art. Finally a lesson I could enjoy, I loved art. Nothing could put me off.

I got to the door and was getting sick of hearing the voice I heard next.

"Art with me. Well what are the chances?"

"Horrifically big, by the looks of things."

"That's what she said." Oh my god, did he seriously just make that joke.

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"yep."

"Bella! Bella!" I heard from across the room. I saw Emmett sat at one of the desks calling me over.

"Okay, okay/ I'm coming Em, stop before you have a panic attack will you?"

"Yeah, yeah just come and sit." H said rolling his eyes at me.

Art was peaceful considering the devil was only three seats away from me! Emmett was still extremely energetic throughout Art but I managed to get some work done. Emmett was like body builder on drugs. Permanently on drugs.

Maths passed without anything exciting apart from Alice and Emmett squealing over barbie. Barbie at 17! Why do I know these people?

Rose and Jasper were talking about who's blonde was darker and I was left on my own until yet _again _the devil decided to play a visit, but this time Jake was in the class so he couldn't do anything. Ha! That will teach him.

*_*_*_later_*_*_*

Jake and I were working on the bikes. A pair of old motors left for anyone to pick up, so I did.

Me and Jake decided to do them up and ride 'em. We were still working on them at the moment.

This was when I was going to tell Jake.

"Jake."

"Yeah Bells."

"I need you to stop for a minute."

"Why? What's happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I juts need to tell you something. Your going to get angry."

"Why? What happened?" H asked putting his gloves on the seat of the bike and coming to sit beside me in the shed.

"I did something awful Jake and im not sure it can be forgiven."

"Yes it can, now what is it Bella."

"Okay you dump me if you want and ignore me just dont freak."

"Get on with it, or it will sound worse than it actually is."

"Doubt it, but Jake I... I dont know. Um. Okay. Jake I cheated on you."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the anger.

Nothing.

I opened them after a few minutes and hated what I saw. Jake was almost in tears.

"Jake.. I." I tried to apologize.

"who?" He cut me off.

"What?"

"Who with?"

"Em.. Edward … Edward Masen."

"Should have bloody known."

"Jake, I didn't.... I.."

"What happened. I mean a one-off. Everyday?

"One-off. Drunken One-off."

"What just an innocent kiss, a hug? Sex?

"I.. I dont know." By this point we were both crying.

"What the fuck do you mean you dont know Bella?"

"I.. Well I woke up we were in the same bed.. and you know. But he said he pulled off because he didn't want to take advantage of me."

"I'll talk to him."

"NO JAKE!"

"why not?"

"because it will end in a fight and I cant see you hurt."

"Oh, so I can be hurt emotionally but not physically?"

"No! I just.. I dont.. Im Sorry."

"I.. I think you should go Bella."

"Are you, are you breaking up with me?"

"No, at least I dont think so. I just need time. It was a mistake and I believe you were drunk I just need to think. It's a lot to take in."

"Okay, Im sorry."

"What ever."

"night Jake."

"Night Bella."

I went out of his drive and faced home. It seemed comforting right now and I needed my bed.

I got home eventually after pulling over a couple of times because the tears made my vision too blurry. I didn't eat, I went straight to my room and flopped on the bed, letting the sadness succumb me. I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

*_*_*Next day*_*_*

It was lunch and a very awkward lunch at the least. I was ignored by everyone. Edward and Jacob gave each other death glares.

I was happy when the end of the day came around, I got my lift home from Ali. She knew what happened and she sympathized with me, even though she thinks it was bad.

When I got in, I flopped my bag on the floor and went to the kitchen. Was Charlie never in? Charlie was my dad. I lived with him after my mother and him got divorced. I would have stayed with them but my mum got remarried and they liked to travel. I only moved here about a year ago. I lived in sunny Phoenix before, my name was Izzy Brown. Due to the divorce I am now Swan and just for a fresh start decided Bella fit better.

Anyway I came here, made friends and am now happy, with the exception of today and yesterday.

I was eating a oat bar on one of the four un-matching kitchen chairs when the door went.

It must be Alice, Emmett or Rose no one else calls. Though they just normally walk in. I walked over and opened it.

"Why didn't you just walk in...oh." I started my conversation for one of my three friends instead greeted by a unhappy and badly bruised Edward.

"Would you please tell you 'boyfriend' to control himself."

"Oh.. my. Wait! Jake did this?"

"Who else?"

"I dont know... no you... I. He wouldn't."

"What so you think I repeatedly punched myself just for jolly and then blame it on Jacob. Think im that stupid?"

"No.. I just didn't think he would do this."

"Well he did. He seems to think your his property and that you cant decide yourself, or fight your own battles."

"What? Come in and explain."

"Okay." Edward walked in

"So, what explain."

"Well at the end of the day Jacob came up to me and punched me in the eye. He said that was for taking advantage of his girl. Then he punched me in the lip saying that was for being a crap friend and I got several more about how you were 'his' and no one else's. I got angry so punched him back I told him nothing happened and you weren't his and that if you wanted to im sure you could have slapped me a few times yourself."

"Well thanks for them but YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Punched him and told him you weren't his, you could have done it yourself, nothing happened. Oh and I think I said you could do better than him."

"Oh, yeah like who?"

"Who is better than Jake?"

"Me." He said with a smirk.

"Is there way to get rid of that bloody smirk? Your beaten to a bloody pulp and you still being as arrogant as ever."

I chuckled. What a great sound! Whoo! What? Edwards laugh is great now?!

"Well I think you should go now."

"I dont think you do." He said getting closer and dangerously closer. He liked his lips and leaned in. I was about to lean in myself until I was pulled back. NO!

I slapped him. I bloody slapped the confident twat!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For about to kiss me."

"Awe. Come on Bella, you wanted it."

"no..No. I I.. didn't."

"did."

"didn't."

"did."

"Whatever. Im not playing these games. Im not 7."

"Fine. But you didn't."

"did."

"HA! See. I knew it."

"Oi. That's not fair." We both ended up laughing. As I opened the door for him, we were still laughing.

"Bye Bella."

"HA! Night."

He then hugged me.

"I..uh..go!"

he laughed again.

Then he bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"You like it all really. Any way if you didn't im sure boy over there did."

I looked over the road and sure enough there was Jacob stood there against the bikes, in sock.

"Bye Bella. Goodnight. Thanks for this afternoon, it was amazing. Tomorrow night right? Love ya."

I hated that Jerk.

"I hate you Edward Masen!"


End file.
